Sunrise and Moonset
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Someone may take it over if they like, or help me co-author it, but for now, it is discontinued.
1. Allegiances

Sunrise and Moonset

By Purplekit

**(a/n, I want to make some characters different, so some cats may be OOC (out of character)**

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own warriors, so i am going to bring back a few dead characters.

ALLEGENCIES

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat

Deputy: Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.

Medicine Cats: Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face. Formerly of ShadowClan.

Apprentice, Cinderpelt

Warriors: (Toms, and she-cats without kits)

Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Lionheart- magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lions mane

Apprentice, Bloodpaw

Whitestorm- big white tom

Apprentice, Brightpaw

Darkstripe- sleek black and gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Fireheart- handsome ginger tom

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Graystripe- longhaired gray tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Brakenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Runningwind- swift tabby tom

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice, Thornpaw

Apprentices: (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Brightpaw- she-cat, white with ginger splotches

Fernpaw- pale gray with darker flecks she-cat, pale green eyes

Swiftpaw- black and white tom

Cloudpaw- longhaired white tom

Ashpaw- pale gray with darker flecks, tom, dark blue eyes

Thornpaw- golden brown tabby tom

Bloodpaw- red and brown tabby tom

Tigerpaw- orange and black she-cat

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Goldenflower- pale ginger coat

Willowpelt- pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Brindleface- pretty tabby

Speckletail- pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

Kits:

Frostfur: Rainkit, and Riverkit

Goldenflower: Bramblekit, and Tawnykit

Willowpelt: Bloodkit, and Tigerkit (Bloodpaw and Tigerpaw later)

Brindleface: Cheetahkit and Moonkit

Speckletail: Snowkit

Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Halftail- big brown tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan.

Patchpelt- small black and white tom.

One-Eye- pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail- once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Brokenstar- longhaired dark brown tabby

Deputy: Blackfoot- large white tom with huge jet black paws

Medicine Cat: Runningnose- small gray and white tom

Warriors:

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Wetfoot- gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Whitethroat- black tom with a white chest and paws

Nightpelt- black tom

Cinderfur- gray tom

Queens:

Dawncloud- small tabby

Darkflower- black she-cat

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Elders:

Ashfur- thin gray tom

WINDCLAN

Leader: Tallstar- black and white tom with a very long tail.

Deputy: Deadfoot- black tom with a twisted paw

Medicine Cat: Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

Warriors:

Mudclaw- mottled dark brown tom

Apprentice, Webpaw

Tornear- tabby tom

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Onewhisker- brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Runningbrook- light gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Ashfoot- gray queen

Morningflower- tortoiseshell queen

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Crookedstar- huge light colored tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy: Leopardfur- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Mudfur- longhaired light brown tom

Warriors:

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Apprentice, Heavypaw

Stonefur- gray tom with battle scarred ears

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Loudbelly- dark brown tom

Silverstream- a pretty slender, silver tabby

Whiteclaw- a dark warrior

Queens:

Mistyfoot- dark gray she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Graypool- thin gray she-cat with a battle scarred muzzle

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Barley- black and white tom that lives on a farm near the forest

Princess- light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws; a kittypet

Ravenpaw- sleek black tom that lives on a farm with Barley

Smudge- Plump, friendly black kitten that lives on a farm close to the forest.


	2. Prologue: ShadowClan

Prologue: ShadowClan

A small tabby queen gave an alarming hiss, that woke a longhaired dark brown tom. He jumped up, and ran out of his den. He ran to the queen.

"Dawncloud! What is happening?" he demanded.

"Brokenstar! There are rats in the nursery!" exclaimed Dawncloud.

"Take me to them!" the bold leader demanded again. Dawncloud raced into the nursery, and saw two other queens, and a few kits hissing and spitting at ten or fifteen rats. "Dawncloud, lead the queens out the back, and I'll check to see if the other dens are having problems."

"Yes, Brokenstar," replied Dawncloud, and she herded the queens and her three kits out the back. Brokenstar wheeled around, and sprinted out of the nursery. He was just running towards the elders den when he heard his name.

"Brokenstar!" a voice called. Brokenstar saw a small tabby tom running up to him.

"Yes, Littlecloud?" asked Brokenstar.

"There are rats in every den!" panted Littlecloud.

"Go into every den, and lead the cats out and find the queens!" exclaimed Brokenstar.

"Yes, Brokenstar," Littlecloud replied. He wheeled around, and sprinted towards the elders den. Brokenstar wasn't sure what to do next. He thaught a moment, and ran to the apprentices den. The two apprentices were yowling and spitting at the rats in their den.

"Oakpaw! Brownpaw! Hurry up! Get out of camp!" exclaimed Brokenstar, killing the rats with a few swipes of his paw. The two apprentices gave greatful glances to thier leader, and sprinted to the camp enterance. He exited the apprentices den, and ran to Littlecloud who was pushing the warriors out of the den.

"Everyone's out, Brokenstar!" exclaimed Littlecloud. Brokenstar nodded, and he and Littlecloud sprinted out of camp.

Brokenstar entered the tunnel under Thunderpath a few moments later followed by Littlecloud. He called to his deputy, Blackfoot. A white tom with black paws walked up to him and bowed his head.

"Yes, Brokenstar?" asked Blackfoot.

"Is everyone here?" asked Brokenstar

"Including you and Littlecloud, we are missing no one," replied Blackfoot.

"Okay. Send me Dawncloud, Littlecloud, Whitethroat, and Oakpaw," Brokenstar said. Blackfoot backed away, and left his leader alone. Brokenstar lay down, and waited for his deputy to bring back the cats.


	3. ThunderClan Patrol

Chapter One:

ThunderClan Patrol

**(A/N: I need reviewers, so plz! If you like/love/or even hate my story, review. Also, this is my first fic, so if you could, add a bit of help in your review if you think my story needs a lot of touching up. Thx! Purplekit)**

**DREAMCLOUD818: Thank you for your review. I love your Into the Wild: More or Less Story! It's Laugh out Loud funny**

Fireheart trotted along the RiverClan border with the dawn patrol of Tigerclaw, Graystripe, Whitestorm, and Lionheart. It was a pretty boring morning, they had patrold Snakerocks, Fourtrees, and were now heading back to camp along the RiverClan border. There was nothing really happening, except Graystripe caught a vole, and Lionheart renewed a few scent markings.

"I smell something!" exclaimed Whitestorm. Fireheart stopped, and opened his jaws to drink in the scent of the forest.

"Me too!" exclaimed Fireheart. "It smells like ShadowClan!"

"ShadowClan! In ThunderClan territory?" roared Tigerclaw. "Brokenstar's gone way to far this time!" Tigerclaw sprinted forward, his patrol followed a tail length behind. When they came to a small patrol, of a small tabby queen, two warriors, what looked like an apprentice, and three kits. Fireheart pushed himself in front of Tigerclaw, for his bad mood was worse in the morning.

"What buisness does ShadowClan have in ThunderClan territory?" asked Fireheart. His voice was strong, but not as fierce as Tigerclaw's would have been.

"We are here to see Bluestar. My name is Dawncloud, my companions are Littlecloud, Whitethroat, Oakpaw, and my three kits, Twilightkit, Sunkit, and Shadowkit," replied the tabby queen.

"Why must you speak to Bluestar?" demanded Tigerclaw, pushing past Fireheart.

"It is buisness of our own! Brokenstar said we are not to tell anyone," Dawncloud growled.

"We shall take you to Bluestar, Dawncloud," mewed Whitestorm, pushing past Tigerclaw and leading the patrol.

"Thank you," mewed Dawncloud, greatfully.

Bluestar was awaken by a sheer yowl. She pushed out of her den, and saw a very angry Tigerclaw standing at the enterance to the camp. Bluestar looked around, and saw frightened ShadowClan cats. She looked as if she was going to scream, but, her face lightened when she saw the kits.

"What buissness does ShadowClan have here?" asked Bluestar.

"We need to speak to you, Bluestar," replied Dawncloud. Bluestar nodded, and flicked her tail to signal the ShadowClan cats. The cats followed her into the den.

"I wonder how long they are going to take," Graystripe said. Fireheart just shrugged.


	4. Medicine Cats

Chapter Two:

Medicine Cats

Cinderpelt and Spottedleaf padded through the forest, carrying really horrible tasting roots in thier mouths. Cinderpelt's dark gray coat shone in the sunlight, and her eyes sparkled like diamonds. Spottedleaf lead the way up the ravine, and down into camp. Cinderpelt noticed the dawn patrol standing eagerly outside of Bluestar's den. She shrugged, and followed her fellow medicine cat into the den.

"Yellowfang! We're back!" exclaimed Cinderpelt, shaking the old she-cat from her snoring.

"Hi," she yawned. "Ashpaw came looking for you. He asked if you wanted to go hunting."

"Can I go find him?" asked Cinderpelt.

"Go ahead," replied Yellowfang. Cinderpelt left the den, and trotted to the apprentices den. She stuck her head in. Ashpaw was talking quietly with his sister, Fernpaw.

"Hey, Ashpaw," Cinderpelt mewed.

"Hi, did Yellowfang tell you?" asked the gray apprentice.

"Yeah. Ready to go hunting?" asked Cinderpelt. "Not sure if I'll catch anything, but it's fun to trying!" Ashpaw said good-bye to his sister, and walked out of the den with Cinderpelt, a warrior only five moons older than him. **(a/n: Ashpaw is 7 moons, and Cinderpelt is 12 moons) **

Cinderpelt sat grooming herself, and Ashpaw came back with a mouthful of vole. She laughed, and hopped down from the boulder she was sitting on.

"You actually caught something!" she teased. Ashpaw frowned.

"Lets see you try and catch a water vole!" he retorted. Cinderpelt rolled her eyes.

"Okay, midget, lets get back to camp," Cinderpelt teased. Ashpaw smiled, and put his kill in the fresh kill pile. Cinderpelt returned to her den, her heart fluttering, diamond eyes shining brighter than they ever did before. She couldn't believe it, she was in love with Ashpaw!

Ashpaw wandered back to the apprentice den thinking of Cinderpelt. How her dark gray fur shone in the sunlight, and her eyes sparkled as if they were precious jewels. Fernpaw ran to him.

"How was the hunt?" she asked.

"Nothing special," Ashpaw replied, laying on his bed and beginning to groom himself.

"Do you LOVE Cinderpelt? Cause you do know she's off limits!" Fernpaw mewed, looking at her brother suspicously. Ashpaw just continued grooming, and Fernpaw went to find her mentor. _Maybe she's right,_ Ashpaw thaught. _Maybe I do love Cinderpelt. _


	5. Bluestar's Decision

Chapter Three:

Bluestar's Decision

**Thank-you to all of my reviewers! This chapter is about Fireheart again, and we will see if ShadowClan shall stay in ThunderClan camp... If you haven't already figured that out. **

Fireheart craned his ears to listen to what Bluestar was saying to Dawncloud. He knew that he shouldn't be eavsdropping, but, he and Graystripe couldn't help themselves.

"Fireheart!" Fireheart turned to see a pale ginger she-cat running towards him.

"Hi, Sandstorm," mewed Fireheart. She smiled a sly smile.

"Are you eavsdropping like little kits?" she asked, slyly.

"Uhhh..." Fireheart answered. She let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"So, Spy, wanna go hunting?" asked Sandstorm.

"Okay," mewed Fireheart. Sandstorm led the way out of camp.

"So, where should we go?" asked Sandstorm, but before Fireheart could reply, a tortoiseshell tom bounded to him.

"Fireheart, Bluestar would like to see you," mewed the tom.

"Yes, Redtail," mewed Fireheart. He looked to Sandstorm, and she nodded.

"I'll go with her hunting, don't worry," mewed Redtail. Sandstorm was honored. She had never hunted with a deputy before! Fireheart padded back into the camp, and headed to where Bluestar stood in the middle of the camp.

"Yes, Bluestar?" asked Fireheart.

"I would like you to join the patrol to escort these cats back to thier Clan, and tell Brokenstar that he can come to ThunderClan," mewed Bluestar.

"Yes, Bluestar," Fireheart mewed, and sped to join the patrol right next to Graystripe, and they headed towards the Thunderpath.

**I know it is short, but shorter chapters means more chapters! (Well, at least for me!) 5 more reviews, and I shall update. **

**PURPLEKIT**


	6. Telling Ashpaw

Chapter Four:  
Telling Ashpaw

**Sorry to all Ashpaw haters, but, I like Ashpaw, and I also couldn't think of Cinderpelt being with anyone else that wouldn't be to old for her. I was going to put Cinderpelt with Redtail (My sis's idea) But Redtail is like so much older than her, so that would be like so stramge! So, I hope you like!**

**Purplekit**

Cinderpelt tried, and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She kept tossing and turning, thinking of what Ashpaw would say if she told him her feelings. She finally decided to take a walk in the moonlight, maybe that would clear her mind. She pushed herself off her moss bed, and limped to the exit of the den. She stood in the clear moonlight, looking up at Silverpelt_. StarClan_, she thaught_. Am I doing the right thing? Does Ashpaw love me back_? A silvery figure came down in front of her.

"Who are you?" asked Cinderpelt.

"Lillywing, your grandmother," the silver she-cat replyed.

"Are you here to answer my question about Ashpaw?" asked Cinderpelt.

"Yes," mewed Lillywing. "Ashpaw loves you. You two have a great future together. Look." she waved her silvery tail, and it showed Cinderpelt laying in the nursery, all of her friends gathered around her, and three little kits at her side. One light grayand white, one light gray with darker flecks, and one black kit with ginger eyes.

"Who is the black kit?" asked Cinderpelt.

"He will be a hero, Cinderpelt. He will save the legacy of medicine cats," mewed Lillywing, and vanished. Ashpaw came out of the apprentices den, and saw Cinderpelt in the middle of the clearing, looking into the sky.

"Cinderpelt?" asked Ashpaw, quietly. She wheeled around to see Ashpaw standing in front of her, and for the first time, Cinderpelt blushed.

"Hi, Ashpaw," mewed Cinderpelt.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Ashpaw.

"Sure, anything," mewed Cinderpelt.

"Let's talk at Sunningrocks," Ashpaw requested, and led the way through the exit, and up the ravine. He padded out through the ferns, and veered towards the RiverClan border. He nestled himself on a boulder, and helped Cinderpelt up.

"So," mewed Cinderpelt.

"So..." Ashpaw mewed. "Let's cut to the chase. We've been friends since I was two moons old, and Cinderpelt,"

"Yes?" asked Cinderpelt, her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"I love you," he finally mewed, nervously prodding his paws on the rock. Cinderpelt looked astonished.

"I-I-I love you too, Ashpaw," Cinderpelt meowed. Ashpaw smiled, and nuzzled Cinderpelt. She licked his head, and they set off together, there tails twisted, back towards camp.


	7. Shadow and Thunder

Chapter Five:

Shadow and Thunder

**Thx to all of my reviewers! You r the best!**

Fireheart padded alongside the patrol until Lionheart stopped before Brokenstar, ShadowClan leader. Lionheart bowed his head, and they chatted for awhile. The patrol sorted, and Fireheart was put beside the deputy, Blackfoot. At first, they just exchanged friendly glances, and than Blackfoot began to speak.

"So, you are Fireheart, I hear. A kittypet?" Blackfoot asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yep," Fireheart replied. "How's the deputy position treating you?"

"Pretty good. Brokenstar lost his fifth life last night. With the rats attacking, and he's getting weaker with only four lives left," mewed Blackfoot.

"Any new litters of kits?" asked Fireheart.

"Yeah, my mate, Dawncloud, just kitted two weeks ago," Blackfoot replied.

"Congratulations," Fireheart replied, and than, Lionheart entered the camp. Many eyes were on the ShadowClan cats, and thier leader. Brindleface herded Cheetahkit and Moonkit into the nursery, and Speckletail snatched Snowkit who was going to close to a ShadowClan kit for comfort. Some elders whispered anxiously with one another, and Mousefur stopped in her tracks, staring at Brokenstar, and let the vole drop out of her mouth.

"Welcome, ShadowClan," mewed Bluestar.

"Thank You, Bluestar, we will be ever grateful of your kindness, for helping us in our time of need, even if we were so wicked to you," mewed Brokenstar, bowing as a respective gesture from one leader to another. Bluestar returned his gesture, and showed him to her den. As she did so, she signaled Redtail to show everyone else thier dens. Fireheart saw Sandstorm sunning herself by the nettle patch where the trio usually shared thier meals. **(a/n: By trio I mean Graystripe, Fireheart, and Sandstorm) **He padded over to her, and licked her affectionatley over the ear.

"How was the hunt I missed?" asked Fireheart.

"Fun. Redtail might not look it, but he is a pretty funny tom!" exclaimed Sandstorm, laughing.

"Did he 'comment' you on your wonderful stalking position?" Fireheart teased.

"He said I looked like a lopsided duck, and than I say what does a lopsided duck look like?" Sandstorm mewed, laughing and kicking her paws in the air. Fireheart couldn't help but burst out laughing. Mousefur came over to the two, and let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"Your apprentice wants to go to a training session, and I'm taking Brightpaw, and Thornpaw, so could Cloudpaw come?" asked Mousefur.

"Uhhh...sure," Fireheart mewed.

"Okay, Thanks," mewed Mousefur, and walked into the apprentices den. She came out with three apprentices, and walked out of the camp and towards the training hollow.


	8. Reunions

Chapter Six:

Reunions

**In this chapter we join the medicine cats, this time, Spottedleaf's Story. How will they react to Runningnose in the den?**

Spottedleaf lay in her den, taking an afternoon catnap. **(a/n: ha ha. Catnap. I made a funny!) **She suddenly smelt Redtail and a ShadowClan scent in the main den. She woke with a start, and padded out to main den. There stood Yellowfang, her face happy, eyes glittering, Cinderpelt, a little shy, Runningnose, the ShadowClan medicine cat, and Redtail.

"Runningnose! My old apprentice!" exclaimed Yellowfang, running to lick her old apprentice happily.

"Runningnose, meet my apprentice, Cinderpelt, and Spottedleaf, my partner in Medicine if you say it that way," mewed Yellowfang. Spottedleaf waved her tail, and yawned, and Cinderpelt smiled, shyly.

"Let him be comfortable here. His apprentice is just chatting with a ShadowClan friend. He will be in shortly," mewed Redtail, and exited the den.

"You have an apprentice?" asked Yellowfang. "That's so good for you!" Spottedleaf began licking her fur, which was ruffled from sleeping.

"Where will I sleep?" asked Runningnose.

"Uhhh...we have a few beds in the main den for you and your apprentice," mewed Yellowfang. Spottedleaf yawned, and exited the den. She saw Fireheart and Sandstorm talking together and sharing a meal by the nettle patch. Her paws carried her there.

"Hi, Spottedleaf," mewed Sandstorm.

"Hi. You mind if I join you?" asked Spottedleaf, picking a vole from the fresh-kill pile.

"Not at all," Fireheart replied. Sandstorm smiled, and nodded in agreement. Spottedleaf sat down, and began chatting and eating with her friends.

"Do you know when Swiftpaw and Thornpaw's warrior ceremony is?" asked Spottedleaf.

"Yes. I think Bluestar said it was tommorow. Swiftpaw and Thornpaw deserve it. They've been apprentices for more than 15 moons," mewed Sandstorm. Spottedleaf nodded. She finished her vole, and waited for her friends to finish. Snowkit was playing with Oakpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice. Speckletail, Brindleface, and Dawncloud were laughing together. Night fell, as Spottedleaf and her friends were talking. The elders were sharing stories with a few apprentices, and the apprentices were soon sent to bed. Spottedleaf began to get up.

"I better get back. Yellowfang will yell at me," mewed Spottedleaf.

"But you're a warrior," mewed Fireheart.

"So is Cinderpelt," mewed Spottedleaf, laughing. Sandstorm gave a_ mrrow_ of laughter. Spottedleaf said goodnight to her friends, and than left.

**That's all for now, peeps!**

**Purplekit's Loyalty**


	9. A Love Story

Chapter Seven:

A Love Story

**Thanx to my Reviewers! NOT THAT MANY THOUGH! I NEED 2 MORE REVIEWS, OR I SHALL NEVER UPDATE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Fireheart padded around the camp towards the warriors den. He wanted to tell Sandstorm something, but couldn't find a way to put it. In the den, Sandstorm was speaking in quiet whispers with Mousefur. Fireheart waited until they were done.

"Sandstorm, could I talk to you for a minute?" asked Fireheart. The young she-cat nodded, and jumped up. She padded outside with Fireheart.

"Uhh..lets go to some place private, like that little bush in the middle of our territory," Fireheart mewed, and he lead the way out of camp. They found the bush. The two hid under it.

"So?" asked Sandstorm.

"Well, you and I have been friends for a long time, scince I was a warrior, and you were an apprentice," Fireheart began.

"And, you braught me here to tell me this because?" asked Sandstorm, beginning to get impatient.

"I love you," mewed Fireheart, finally after a few heartbeats hesitaition. Sandstorm's eyes were glowing with love.

"I-I love you too, Fireheart. For a long time," Sandstorm mewed. Fireheart beemed with joy, as the young warrior's eyes shimmered with love, as the newleaf twilight engulfed them, and the two walked back to camp, in love.

Fireheart woke up the next morning, with Sandstorm sprawled out on his side. The ginger tom raised his eyebrows, and struggled. Every time he wiggled, Sandstorm bit down on his tail. They were the only two left in the den, so Fireheart yowled in pain. Sandstorm woke up, and coughed dark ginger fur up out of her mouth.

"Ow..." Fireheart mewed, grinning from whisker to whisker.

"Yuck! When is the last time you-" Sandstorm was about to scream when Cloudpaw entered the den, hearing the commotion inside.

"Are you two okay?" asked the small white tom. Both warriors laughed at the confused look on the apprentice's face.

"Let's-lets go for a training session, Cloudpaw," mewed Fireheart between laughter.

"We can't. I came in because Bluestar was looking for you to come to a clan meeting," mewed Cloudpaw. Fireheart and Sandstorm followed the little puffball apprentice to highrock.

"This Sunhigh, we gather together to make two apprentices warriors. I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have faught well to understand the ways of your noble code, and commend them as warriors in turn. Swiftpaw, Thornpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" asked Bluestar.

"I do," Swiftpaw confidently mewed.

"I do," mewed Thornpaw.

"Than by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Swiftpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Swiftheart. StarClan honors your speed and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Thornpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Thornclaw, may StarClan light your path. We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Next, we have two new apprentices," Bluestar mewed. "Come forth, you two." A dark ginger and brown apprentice sprinted forward. His sister, a little orange and black apprentice walked forward more slowly. _I'd like to have that careful of an apprentice_. Thaught Fireheart, as Bluestar waited for the clan to quiet down. Willowpelt stood proudly under the rock.

"From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Bloodpaw, Lionheart, your mentor was Poppytail. May her spirit soar in StarClan. You are now ready for another apprentice. Teach young Bloodpaw with all the care and courage you taught all your apprentices with," Bluestar mewed. Lionheart stepped forward, and touched noses with Bloodpaw. Bluestar turned to the she-cat. "From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Tigerpaw. Sandstorm, your mentor was Whitestorm. I believe you are ready for your first apprentice. Teach young Tigerpaw with all the strength and dignity that Whitestorm taught you with." Sandstorm and Tigerpaw touched noses, and the Clan parted, while the new warriors, Swiftheart and Thornclaw sat vigil in the middle of the camp.


	10. Spottedleaf's Romance

Chapter Eight:

Spottedleaf's Romance

**Thanx Reviewers! U all get BRAMBLECLAW PLUSHIES AND SANDSTORM PLUSHIES! YAY!**

Spottedleaf sat and groomed her fur on a sunny day in her favorite sunny spot by the nettle patch. It was a beautiful gorgous day, and the Medicine Cats had nothing to do but sit around and sleep. Yellowfang was chatting with Littlecloud and Runningnose, sharing memories, and Cinderpelt was sharing tongues with Ashpaw outside the apprentices den, while Oakpaw and Fernpaw where play-fighting.

"Spottedleaf!" mewed a voice. It was Swiftheart.

"Hi," mewed Spottedleaf.

"Do you want to go hunting?" asked Swiftheart.

"Sure. Let me just tell Yellowfang," mewed Spottedleaf, and padded over to Yellowfang with Swiftheart by her side.

"Spottedleaf! What?" asked Yellowfang, her sarcasm side beaming out from her gray fur.

"I'm going hunting. There's nothing more to do," mewed the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Okay. Go ahead," mewed Yellowfang. Spottedleaf and Swiftheart exited the camp, and headed towards Sunningrocks.

"I heard there's less prey at Sunningrocks than usual," mewed Spottedleaf.

"I didn't take you out to hunt, I need to tell you something," mewed Swiftheart, and he jumped onto the granite boulders.

"So?" asked Spottedleaf.

"Well, I-I like you, alot, Spottedleaf. I mean, actually, I love you," mewed Swiftheart. Spottedleaf was happy, touched, and filled with love all at the same time. She licked the young warrior's coat.

"I love you too, Swiftheart, but, well, I'm a medicine cat, and I am forbidden to love. Our love would have to be kept a secret," mewed Spottedleaf.

"Alright, I'm up for that challenge," mewed the young warrior. Spottedleaf purred in deep love, and licked Swiftheart's pelt. The tom smiled, and the new mates began to share tongues.

**I know it's short, but, I CANT WRITE ANYMORE! MY FINGERS HURT!**


	11. A Double Training Session

Chapter Nine:

A Double Training Session

**Thanx 2 my 1 reviewer! Anyway, here is chapter nine. **

**  
**"Cloudpaw! Get up!" exclaimed Fireheart, mewing into the apprentices den where there were two less apprentices. The small white puffball curled in the corner of the den with Brightpaw sturred, and padded over to his mentor.

"Yeah?" asked Cloudpaw.

"Wake up Tigerpaw. We are going on a double training session with her and Sandstorm. On our way home we'll go see Princess," mewed Fireheart. Cloudpaw nodded, and walked over to the orange and black ball of fur curled up next to her brother. Fireheart and Sandstorm were just finishing off a vole when both apprentices walked drowsily out of the den.

"Ready to go?" asked Sandstorm.

"Sure..." mewed Tigerpaw, drowsily. Sandstorm gave a _mrrow _of laughter. She and Fireheart lead the two apprentices out of the camp. First, Sandstorm showed Tigerpaw the borders while Fireheart and Cloudpaw trained. Than, Sandstorm braught Tigerpaw to the training hollow, and instructed her how to attack Cloudpaw.

"Okay, Tigerpaw. Cloudpaw is a rogue, and is attacking your camp, what do you do? He is attacking warriors, and headed towards the nursery," Sandstorm mewed. Tigerpaw quietly ran up behind Cloudpaw, and pounced on him, turning him onto his belly, and using just her paws to scrape his belly. Cloudpaw laughed.

"That tickles!" exclaimed the fluffy white apprentice. The sun was turning towards the west as the four cats exited the training hollow.

"Princess!" exclaimed Fireheart. The pale tabby she-cat was hopping after a songbird and heard Fireheart's call.

"Hi! Fireheart! Cloudkit! It's so good to see you!" exclaimed Princess.

"Cloud_paw_ now, mama! I'm Fireheart's apprentice!" exclaimed Cloudpaw.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Princess mewed. Sandstorm and Tigerpaw popped thier heads up out of the long grass outside Princess's fence.

"Hi!" mewed Sandstorm.

"Hello. Fireheart, who is this?" asked Princess.

"This is my mate, Sandstorm," mewed Fireheart. Princess smiled, and bursted with joy.

"OH! Oh, Congratulations!" exclaimed Princess. She looked at the other she-cat. "Is this your kit?"

"No-no!" Sandstorm laughed. "This is my apprentice, Tigerpaw." Princess looked a bit embarassed. The sun began to drag it's last rays behind the mountains.

"Well, I should get inside," mewed Princess.

"We should go, Bye!" exclaimed Fireheart.

"Nice to meet you, Sandstorm, and Tigerpaw, and Congratulations, Cloudpaw!" exclaimed Princess, and she hopped back in through the cat door.


	12. Moonrise

Chapter Ten:

Moonrise

**Thanx reviewers! This chapter is about Cinderpelt and Ashpaw! I have no clue why, but I luv this couple so!**

Cinderpelt padded out of her den, being cautious not to wake Yellowfang, and sat under Sivlerpelt, looking up at the moon, in the middle of the skies. She sighed. In the moon, she saw the face of Ashpaw, smiling down at her. The vision slowly vanished, as someone padded up to sit beside her. Cinderpelt turned her head.

"Ashpaw!" she whispered, and nuzzled his light gray pelt. He nuzzled her soft pelt.

"Do you, well, would you, uhm, go for a walk with me?" asked Ashpaw.

"Sure," Cinderpelt mewed. Ashpaw smiled, and stood up. Cinderpelt stood up, too, and intwined her tail with his. Cinderpelt's soft fur shone silver in the moonlight. Ashpaw was enchanted. He loved Cinderpelt more than anything. More than the skies. More than the moon. More than life. In the shade of a holly bush, the berries were casting soft round shadows on the ground. A small whole in the bush gave room for just two cats to enter. Ashpaw lead the way in. There was a bramble thicket with an open top, and the moonlight reflected into the moss underneath.

"Well, do you like it?" asked Ashpaw.

"Like it? Ashpaw, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Cinderpelt. Ashpaw smiled. He and Cinderpelt lay down in the bed. He curled up, and Cinderpelt lay her head on his side. She let out sweet, soft purrs. Cinderpelt took one last look up at the stars, and saw them dance like diamonds, and her heart beat a soft, shallow toon, the same toon that Ashpaw felt inside.

Dawn came. Spottedleaf stirred in her den, and yawned. Her beautiful amber eyes opened to see the light streaming throught the bramble covering of her den. She stood up, and yawned. She padded out from her small den. Runningnose and Littlecloud slept soundly in the moss beds. Spottedleaf stepped out into the sunshine. There was a rustling outside the camp, and Cinderpelt came sneaking in with Ashpaw. She gave him an affectionate lick, and he nuzzled her pelt. She was amazed, but how could she scold Cinderpelt when she was breaking the warrior code herself? Cinderpelt ran into the main den, and Spottedleaf hid in the shadows. She looked around, and than disappeared through the ferns that covered the entry to Yellowfang and her own den.

**What do u think? Should I do a Yellowfang/Runningnose pairing, a Yellowfang/Redtail pairing, or leave Yellowfang single to deal with Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt's forbidden affairs. U decide!**


	13. The Dream

Chapter Eleven:

The Dream

**This is it! This is where they have the dream! (Sandstorm and Fireheart)**

Sandstorm rested her head on Fireheart's pelt, as the warriors piled into the den.

"Goodnight, Fireheart," mewed Sandstorm. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sandstorm. Forever," mewed Fireheart. He closed his eyes. Purrs rippled in both of thier throats. Fireheart was visited by a member of StarClan that night.

"Hello, Rusty," mewed the she-cat.

"But, I haven't been called Rusty in many moons! I'm Fireheart," he mewed.

"Rusty, you don't even recodnize your own mother?" asked the she-cat.

"Mother!" exclaimed Fireheart leaping forward. "Kittypets go to StarClan?"

"Yes. So do Rogues and Loners," mewed Precious. "I have something to tell you. Do you love Sandstorm, Rusty?"

"Yes. I will love her forever," mewed Fireheart.

"Than you must journey from where the sun rises to where the moon sets to be truely mates. If you don't leave soon, than you will not be able to make the journey. Tell her in the morning, Rusty. Good-Bye. I love you," Precious cooed, and than vanished. Fireheart woke up, and blinked. Sandstorm had woken with a start, too.

"I had a dream," mewed both of them together.

**So, ppl. Should I pick up on a Yellowfang/Runningnose, a Yellowfang/Redtail, or leave her single to deal with her rule-breaking denmates? DECIDE! I NEED 5 REVIEWS ABOUT THIS, OR I WILL NEVER UPDATE! MUAHHAHAHAHA!**


	14. Yellowfang's Decision

Chapter Twelve:

Yellowfang's Decision

**Here it is ppl! Yellowfang's big decision!**

Yellowfang lay in her den. She was thinking. Thinking about the past. The present. The future. She had loved back in the past. She had kits with her beloved Raggedstar. She had Brokenkit, Tawnykit, and Larchkit. Tawnykit was stolen by Rogues. Larchkit died of Kitcough. Brokenstar was her only surviving kit. He was all that was left of Raggedstar, and he doesn't even know she was his mother.

"Raggedstar, do you still love me? Should I love again?" asked Yellowfang. That evening, there was a vibrant sunset of colors, and she thaught she saw the face of Raggedstar in the sun, winking down at her. "He still loves me." Yellowfang was happy.

"Goodnight, Yellowfang," mewed Cinderpelt.

"Goodnight, Cinderpelt," mewed Yellowfang. She shut her eyes, and was taken to StarClan. Raggedstar stood in front of her.

"Raggedstar!" she exclaimed.

"Yellowfang!" exclaimed Raggedstar. "Why would you think I don't love you?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in such a long time. I thaught maybe you well, loved another she-cat," she mewed, emberassed. Raggedstar nuzzled her.

"Why would you think that?" asked Raggedstar.

"Well...I think Redtail, ThunderClan deputy, loves me. But I will love you for eternity. Always," mewed Yellowfang.

"Goodnight, Yellowfang. I love you," mewed Raggedstar.

"Goodnight, Raggedstar. For all eternity, I will be yours," mewed Yellowfang. She nuzzled Raggedstar's pelt. He vanished, and Yellowfang woke up. "He loves me, still."

**I LEFT YELLOWFANG SINGLE! I LIKE HER BETTER THAT WAY. MY SISTER WANTED YELLOWFANG TO MATE WITH SUM1!**


	15. The Path of Love

Chapter Thirteen:

The Path of Love

**THIS IS WHERE SANDSTORM AND FIREHEART TELL BLUESTAR ABOUT THIER JOURNEY! What will she say? FIND OUT BY READING AND REVIEWING!**

Sandstorm and Fireheart stood up from the Warriors Den, and padded towards Bluestar's den, where the leaders have lived for moons.

"Bluestar! May Sandstorm and I come in?" meowed Fireheart outside the den.

"Yes!" exclaimed Bluestar. They entered. Brokenstar lay in a nest paralell to Bluestar on the other side of the room. The two warriors bowed thier heads, and sat down. "What is it you need of me?"

"We had a dream. We need to travel from where the sun rises, to where the moon sets to be truely mates," mewed Fireheart. Bluestar's face was noble. Brokenstar was grooming himself, as he listened to the conversation.

"Well, okay. Will a medicine cat accompany you?" asked Bluestar.

"I would like to go alone. The sunrises to the east, and the moon sets to the south. We could find our way towards ShadowClan territory, and than cross the twolegplace, the one where I am from," mewed Fireheart.

"Okay. Go ahead. You may go when needed," mewed Bluestar.

"Thank You, Bluestar," mewed Sandstorm. The two warriors bowed thier heads, and exited the den.

**WHAT DO U THINK? REVIEW PLZ!**


	16. Sparkling Stars

Chapter Fourteen:

Sparkling Stars

**This Chappy is about Cinderpelt and Ashpaw being found sitting on the Sunningrocks together...OHHHHHHHHHHHH! CINDERPELTS IN TROUBLE!!! I like Cinderpelt, but, i think it would be a good twist in the story. u no, her getting into trouble for loving Ashpaw. **

Cinderpelt's deep blue eyes, shining like pools of stars stared into Ashpaw's eyes, filled with love.

"I just hope no one finds out about us," mewed Ashpaw.

"I know. It would be a disaster, being found breaking the rules, but even if it did happen, I would still love you, Ashpaw," mewed Cinderpelt.

"Yeah. I would still love you too," purred Ashpaw.

"Cinderpelt?" a stern voice boomed from behind her. Cinderpelt turned to see Redtail standing behind her.

"Redtail!" she exclaimed.

"Are you two, in love?" asked Redtail. Ashpaw was filled with an incredible amount of awkwardness. He did the only possible thing he could. He ran.

"I'll come back for you, Cinderpelt!" he exclaimed, and kept on running.

"I think you should come with me," Redtail mewed, and Cinderpelt nodded. Her tail drooped, and her once smiling face was frowning.

"You are in love with ASHPAW?" exclaimed Yellowfang.

"So? You were in love with Raggedstar!" exclaimed Cinderpelt. "I love Ashpaw! No one can change that!" With that, Cinderpelt ran into the forest, the stars sparkling on her silver pelt.

"Cinderpelt!" exclaimed Ashpaw.

"Ashpaw!" Cinderpelt purred. "You're heading back to camp?"

"Yeah. I feel really bad that I got you in trouble," mewed Ashpaw.

"No worries. As long as our love exists, nothing can bring me down," mewed Cinderpelt. She intwined her tail with his, and as thier eyes sparkled, a shooting star blazed over head.

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAYBE NEXT TIME I DO MEDICINE CATS, YEALLOWFANG WILL SCOLD SPOTTEDLEAF ABOUT HER FORBIDDEN LOVE WITH SWIFTHEART! WE'LL HAVE TO SEE!**


	17. The Journey Begins

Chapter Fifteen:

The Journey Begins

**YAY THE JOURNEY BEGINS! WOOHOO!**

Sandstorm took a deep breath as she and Fireheart padded out of camp. Beginning thier journey for everlasting love.

"You ready?" asked Fireheart when they got the tunnel over to ShadowClan territory. ShadowClan was-of course with ThunderClan, so there were no patrols to keep them out.

"I'm prey if you are," mewed Sandstorm. Fireheart nodded, and the lovers began thier trek through unknown lands. ShadowClan territory smelt stale. It was. They trekked up the hill, and towards ShadowClan's camp.

"I love you," mewed Fireheart.

"I love you, too," meowed Sandstorm.

"Whatever happens, remember that," mewed Fireheart. Sandstorm nodded. ShadowClan camp was barren and dry. The sun was beginning to set behind them.

"Let's sleep in a den. How about the leaders den?" asked Sandstorm.

"Okay," mewed Fireheart. They entered the den. Brokenstar's scent was there, but faint, and stale. The two curled up in the moss, and went to sleep.

**END CHAPPY! NOW REVEIW!**


	18. Heart of Gold

Chapter Sixteen:

Heart of Gold

**This is another MEDICINE CAT FLUFFY CHAPPY! Of course, Ashpaw is back in camp. i couldn't make him a loner, it's just not FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO I ATE TOO MUCH CANDY AND I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH! WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"Spottedleaf?" mewed Swiftheart. The dark tortoiseshell slid out of her den. She blinked her sweet amber eyes.

"Swiftheart!" she happily mewed. "What's new?"

"Well, uhm, I have, an injury," mewed Swiftheart.

"What is it?" asked Spottedleaf. Swiftheart pushed his muzzle toward her.

"Oh, a thorn! Hold on. Let me get some cobwebs, to stop the bleeding when it comes out of your muzzle," mewed Spottedleaf. She disappeared back into her den. She came back with a swath of cobwebs, and a bit of mint to dull the pain. "Your nose may be numb for a few hours after I put the mint on."

"Okay," he mewed. She carefully licked the thorn, and it popped out. she put on the cobwebs and they seeped up the blood. The bleeding stopped, and Spottedleaf chewed up the mint. She spit it onto his muzzle, and moved it around with her tail.

"You can shake it off now," mewed Spottedleaf. Swiftheart shook his muzzle.

"It's numb!" he exclaimed.

"Yep. It'll be like that for a little while," mewed Spottedleaf.

"You're an angel, Spottedleaf! An angel with a heart of gold!" exclaimed Swiftheart. He nuzzled her pelt, and left the den. Spottedleaf smiled.

"Heart of gold," she thaught. "You're the one with the heart of gold, Swiftheart."

**SWEET N' FLUFFY! REVIEW OR I SHALL SEND TIGERCLAW AFTER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRR:)**


	19. Unknown Lands

Chapter Seventeen:

Unknown Lands

**Dancer of the Wind: Remember, ShadowClan was in ThunderClan territory?? Remember how the camp was overrun? So, when Fireheart and Sandstorm return, they will clarify ShadowClan camp..:)**

Sandstorm woke to see Fireheart gone. She walked out of the den, and there she saw Fireheart, standing in the rising sun, as he looked to the east, he was like a brand of fire in the sunlight.

"Fireheart," mewed Sandstorm. Fireheart turned.

"Hey. Ready to get going?" asked Fireheart. "We can hunt along the way."

"Okay," mewed Sandstorm. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay. I love you. You always take care of me like that," mewed Fireheart.

"That's what a mate does. She looks out for her love," mewed Sandstorm. Fireheart smiled. She nuzzled his handsome ginger pelt. They trekked away, leaving ShadowClan camp behind. As they left the ShadowClan scent markers, they came to open moorland.

"What in the name of StarClan? How does ShadowClan have moorland at the edge of thier territory?" yowled Fireheart in surprise.

"No one ever knew, I'm guessing. Not many ShadowClan cats come here," Sandstorm predicted. Fireheart nodded.

"At least we can hunt without breaking the Warrior Code," mewed Fireheart. Sandstorm nodded.

"Let's meet back here when we each find a peice of prey," mewed Sandstorm.

"Agreed," mewed Fireheart, and they set off in seperate directions. Sandstorm bounded towards a small trickling stream just south of the ShadowClan border. There, beneath the trickling sound of a stream, was the soft scuffling of a shrew. Sandstorm dropped into a hunters crouch, and snatched the small creature up with a quick killing bite. Fireheart, on the other hand wasn't having as good luck. Finally, he smelt a mouse. He dropped into a crouch, and snuck up on the tiny creature. He killed it, and ran to meet Sandstorm.

"Finally!" Sandstorm meowed, as Fireheart sat next to her. "I caught mine and came back here about a half an hour ago!"

"Sorry. Not much luck to the north," mewed Fireheart. Sandstorm narrowed her eyes, and than burst into a _mrrow _of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Your mouse wasn't dead, a-and it just r-ran away!" laughed Sandstorm. Fireheart looked down at his paws, where his mouse had been just a few minutes ago. "Don't worry, macho tom. I'll share my shrew."

"Thanks!" mewed Fireheart, and so, he and Sandstorm shared the Shrew, and set out on the first step to a long, and grueling journey.

**a wierd ending 4 the chappy, i know...REVIEW PLZ!**


	20. Moonstone

Chapter Eighteen:

Moonstone

**TIME 4 YELLOWFANG AND THE MED CATS TO GO 2 MOONSTONE:)**

The sun was glowing over the ThunderClan camp. Yellowfang was sitting in the sun outside the medicine cats den, when Tigerclaw sped over.

"Yellowfang! Goldenflower's kits are coming!" exclaimed Tigerclaw, his voice wild with fright.

"Oh great StarClan!" she exclaimed. "Spottedleaf! Gather herbs! We need to get to the nursery! Goldenflower is kitting!"

"Great StarClan!" exclaimed Spottedleaf. Both medicine cats ran as fast as they could towards the nursery.

"The kits are beautiful, Goldenflower," mewed Yellowfang. "Have you named them?"

"Yes. The tom is Bramblekit, and the she-cat is Tawnykit," mewed Goldenflower. The sun was beginning to go down.

"Oh Great StarClan!" mewed Cinderpelt, hobbling into the nursery.

"What?" asked Yellowfang.

"It's moonstone night!" exclaimed Cinderpelt.

"Great StarClan!" exclaimed Yellowfang. She padded out of the nursery. Cinderpelt looked at the new kits.

"Oh Goldenflower! They're beautiful!" exclaimed Cinderpelt. Frostfur, her mother was in the corner with Runningwind, her father, and Rainkit and Riverkit, her brother and sister.

"Cinderpelt! You never come to visit us anymore!" exclaimed Frostfur.

"Sorry, mother. I uhh, had alot of training lately," Cinderpelt lied.

"Oh, really. Tell me what really happened," mewed Frostfur, sitting down. Runningwind, Rainkit, and Riverkit padded over.

"Cinderpelt!" squeaked Rainkit, her sister.

"Not now, Rainkit. Why not go say hi to Goldenflower and Tigerclaw and thier new kits?" suggested Frostfur.

"Okay! Come on, Riverkit!" exclaimed Rainkit.

"Uhhh...awww...i wanna see the fight...okay..." replied Riverkit, after a hard stare from his mother. They walked off towards Goldenflower and Tigerclaw.

"What's going on, Cinderpelt?" asked Runningwind.

"I-I'm in l-love," mewed Cinderpelt.

"That's all?" asked Frostfur, nuzzling her daughter. "That's good for you. Wait-you're a medicine cat!"

"Yea...i know..." Cinderpelt mewed.

"Cinderpelt! Let's go!" exclaimed Yellowfang.

"Bye," mewed Cinderpelt to her parents, nuzzling both of them. Yellowfang lead the way out of camp, and towards Fourtrees where Barkface and Mudfur were waiting for them. Runningnose and Littlecloud followed Yellowfang.

"What's going on?" asked Barkface. Yellowfang walked close to him in a whisper.

"ShadowClan camp was ovrrun. Bluestar or Brokenstar will announce it at the next Gathering." Barkface nodded. Cinderpelt talked with Littlecloud, getting to know him better and better. Spottedleaf walked with Mudfur and Runningnose, who were both like fathers to her. Well, Mudfur more like a grandfather...

"Here we are," mewed Yellowfang. All the medicine cats were quieted as they entered the sacred Mothermouth where Moonstone lay. They traveled through the stifling darkness for awhile. Yellowfang was first to come down to the shimmering Moonstone. She lay down, and pressed her muzzle against the stone. The other medicine cats followed and immitated her. Raggedstar came down to her.

"Yellowfang. Hard times are coming for ThunderClan. One precious cat shall perish. A tom." his solemn voice mewed. Suddenly Yellowfang was taken towards the camp, and there lay the motionless body of...

**CLIFFIE! anyone wanna guess who the tom will be?**


	21. Moorland

Chapter Nineteen:

Moorland

**TA DAAAAAAAAAAAA! CHAPPY 21! PUMPING UP THE PARTY NOW!**

It was Sunhigh. Fireheart and Sandstorm were towards the middle of the moor. It had been two days since they left ShadowClan camp. The moor was long, and flat. The sun was dipping down towards the horizon behind them, and Fireheart was ready for the mid-day meal.

"Sandstorm, time to stop and eat!" exclaimed Fireheart, sitting down.

"Can't we wait until we stop tonight? I'm not hungry. Why is it all toms think about is thier stomachs!" laughed Sandstorm. "You can hunt if we find something in our path, and eat along the way, but I'm continuing."

"Fine," mewed Fireheart, and continued padding beside Sandstorm. Soon, the sun dipped behind the mountains in back of Fireheart and Sandstorm. Sandstorm stopped.

"Alright, Fireheart. Let's go hunting," mewed Sandstorm. Greenleaf was coming soon, and prey was plentyful. Sandstorm caught a vole, and Fireheart caught a mouse. This time-it was really dead. They ate, and than began sharing tongues as the last rays of the sun were pulled behind them in the mountains. The full moon rose above the mountains to the north.

"There's a gathering tonight," mewed Fireheart.

"Yeah. I wonder what's happening," mewed Sandstorm.

**Short, i know...i shall write a chapter about the gathering for the medicine cats.**


	22. The Gathering

Chapter Twenty:

A Gathering

**Hi everyone! It's me, Brambleclaw's Legacy!! It's Chappy 20! The last chapter you say? NEVER! That's not coming for awhile! But, when this says COMPLETE beside it, keep an eye out for Twilight and Sunset! This will happen eventually, mind you, but I have a whole series, and a new prophecy series:) REMEMBER! THIS IS NOT MAY I REPEAT NOT THE LAST CHAPPY! NOT NOT NOT! (im going for at least 50 chapters here, people)**

Redtail came padding into the Medicine Cats den, to find Cinderpelt tending to Bramblekit's small scratch on his paw.

"Cinderpelt," he mewed.

"Yes, Redtail?" she asked. Goldenflower bowed her head to the deputy, and Cinderpelt did the same as Bramblekit was ushered towards the exit by his mother.

"Bluestar wants you to go to the Gathering tonight," he mewed.

"Okay, Redtail," she mewed. "Who else is going?" she asked, as she put the cobwebs back in thier spot.

"You, Graystripe, Spottedleaf, Swiftheart, Ashpaw, Frostfur, Cloudpaw, and Thornclaw," mewed Redtail, "and maybe some elders if they would like to come, too."

"Thank you, Redtail," she mewed, and went back to her work. Redtail exited the den, and padded towards Bluestar's den.

SRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMS

That evening, Cinderpelt lined next to her Clanmates to go to the Gathering. Bluestar began padding at a light and steady pace next to Brokenstar. Cinderpelt padded next to Ashpaw, and effectionately licked him over the ear when Redtail wasn't looking. He had promised to keep it a secret and not tell Bluestar, but if he saw him nuzzle her again, or her lick him again, there would be trouble. Bluestar stopped at the edge of the clearing, Brokenstar gave the signal to his Clan, and they pelted into the clearing. Shortly after the last cat was inside the grove of trees, Bluestar gave the signal, and her Clan pelted into the forest. Cinderpelt stuck close to Ashpaw. They saw Graystripe head towards Silverstream, and Spottedleaf accompanied by Swiftheart went to talk to Mistyfoot. Frostfur padded towards a group of Queens talking about thier kits. Cloudpaw sprinted to talk to some WindClan apprentices, and Thornclaw settled in with Onewhisker and Stonefur.

"So, who are we going to go talk to?" asked Cinderpelt.

"Doesn't matter," mewed Ashpaw.

"Cinderpelt! Ashpaw! Come here!" exclaimed Graystripe. The two sprinted over.

"Yes, Graystripe?" asked Ashpaw.

"I know you guys can keep a secret, right?" Graystripe mewed.

"Yea. We kept our love a secret all this time, what is it Graystripe?" asked Cinderpelt. He bent down and whispered quietly to them.

"I'm in love with Silverstream, and she loves me. We're mates. So, I guess you two are keeping a secret too, huh?"

"Yes," mewed Cinderpelt. "Do Fireheart and Sandstorm know?"

"They were the first ones we told. They are good friends of ours," mewed Silverstream. Her voice was sweet. A yowl came from Great Rock. All the cats looked up respectfully at the four Clan leaders. There were mumbles among the leaders, and Bluestar stepped up first.

"Welcome, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. We are the first to bring news of our Clan. We have two new warriors among us tonight. Thornclaw and Swiftheart!" she mewed. Yowls of approval came from cats of every Clan. "We also welcome two new apprentices to our Clan, but they are not here tonight, Tigerpaw and Bloodpaw! We have a new litter of kits, Goldenflower and Tigerclaw were just a half moon ago the proud parents of Bramblekit and Tawnykit!"

ThunderClan cats gave out happy yowles, and soon the rest of the Clans joined in. When Brokenstar stepped up, they all quieted.

"About three-quarters of a moon ago, we experiensed a horrible tragedy. ShadowClan was drivin out of our own camp by rats and owls. We are now sharing a home with ThunderClan, with the kindness of Bluestar. ShadowClan gives her a warm thank you, and are hoping to be returning to thier home by mid-Greenleaf," mewed Brokenstar. Approving meows came from the Clan cats around them. Crookedstar stepped up.

"We have a new deputy. Oakheart has passed away unfortunately from a rogue attack, and I have chosen Leopardfur to take his place," mewed Crookedstar. There were mourning meows for Oakheart, but than congratulating yowls for Leopardfur. There was a look of great sadness to Bluestar's eyes, and she shed a tear. She than straitened herself, and smiled back at the Clans. Crookedstar stepped back, and Tallstar stepped forward.

"Three new kits were born to WindClan only yesterday. Our proud queen, Ashfoot is the mother of three young kits. Crowkit, Owlkit, and Weaslekit. Thier father is our own Onewhisker! Congratulations, Onewhisker and Ashfoot! Congratulations, Leopardfur, and Congratulations to Swiftheart, Thornclaw, Tigerpaw, Bloodpaw, and Tigerclaw and Goldenflower!" he mewed, and the meeting ended. ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats gathered at the edge of the forest to return to thier home. RiverClan cats padded along the edge of the gorge, and WindClan cats ran swiftly out to the moorlands. _Life is exactly the way it should be._ Thaught Ashpaw as he and Cinderpelt followed ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats towards ThunderClan camp.

**REALLY LONG CHAPPY:) OVER 800 words! **


	23. End of The Moorland

Chapter Twenty-One:

End of the Moorland

**HOORAY! CHAPPY 21!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO! PARTY NOW!!! i just had salt and vinegar chips (yummy) and they make me jumpy:)**

Fireheart and Sandstorm padded along the path of the moorland. The dark clumps in the distance were getting bigger.

"Fireheart! Those are trees!" mewed Sandstorm.

"Tell me something I don't know!" mewed Fireheart.

"What's the matter with you, Mr. I wanna get going at Moonset tommorow!" mewed Sandstorm.

"Try going to sleep five minutes before you wake up!" yawned Fireheart.

"Poor kitty..." teased Sandstorm.

"I'll get you for that!" Fireheart meowed, and jumped on Sandstorm. They began play fighting, and Fireheart pinned Sandstorm on her back. Thier eyes met for a second. Amber to Green. Sandstorm licked his muzzle, and they rolled until they rolled onto a patch of flowers. Butterflies came fluttering out. Sandstorm got out from under Fireheart and began chasing a pink one. Fireheart got up after her, and the two touched muzzles.

"We should get going," said Sandstorm. So, the two lovers set off for the forest ahead of them.

SRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMSSRMS

At the end of the day, Sandstorm and Fireheart had reached the woods. They greatfully padded into the shade.

"Now I know how WindClan feels!" exclaimed Sandstorm. Fireheart laughed.

"Yeah," he meowed, and the two layed down to sleep, another streatch of the journey done.

**SWEET, HUH! Review PWETTY PLZ OR...STARCLAN SHALL SEND ACCURSED PINK OTTERS AFTER YOU!**


	24. Spottedleaf's Dream

Sunrise and Moonset

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Spottedleaf's Dream

**This is a part where Spottedleaf has a message from StarClan. You'll see what the message is:)**

Spottedleaf lay down in her own den, thinking of Swiftheart. Her one and only Swiftheart. He loved her, and he always would, and thats all that mattered. It was well after moonhigh when Spottedleaf fell asleep. There, she was taken to Fourtrees, and in front of her, stood her grandmother, Oakfrost.

"G-Grandmother?" asked Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf. You and Swiftheart are destined to be together. Never doubt that. Spottedleaf, a have a prophecy:

_Beware of the tom with the broken star._

_For he will turn on the ones who cared._

"Tom with a broken star? But? That's all? Why must StarClan speak in riddles?" asked Spottedleaf.

"You will know when the time comes. Visit Fireheart's dream. Tell him," mewed Oakfrost.

"But I am not of StarClan," protested Spottedleaf.

"But I am. I can lead you to his dream. Or, you can use telepathy," mewed Oakfrost. Than, she vanished. Spottedleaf woke up. She thaught in her head. _Fireheart, beware of the tom with the broken star, for he will turn on the ones who cared. _She sighed.

"Spottedleaf! Hurry! It's an emergency!" yowled Swiftheart. Spottedleaf gasped.

"I'm coming!" she yowled.

**DUN DUN DUN! WHATS THE EMERGENCY! YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON:)**


	25. The Woods

Chapter Twenty-Three:

The Woods

**ANOTHER FIREHEART SANDSTORM CHAPPY:) :)**

Fireheart woke up with a funny feeling in his head. Words rung in his head clearly as Sandstorm woke up.

"Sandstorm, I have a prophecy, the words are still ringing in my head," mewed Fireheart.

"What is it, Fireheart?" asked Sandstorm.

"The prophecy is 'BEWARE OF THE CAT WITH THE BROKEN STAR, FOR HE SHALL BETRAY THE ONES WHO CARED' " Fireheart recited the prophecy.

"I don't know, Fireheart. Let's get going. Sunrise-place shouldn't be too far now. Just through these woods, up the mountain, and down the other side," mewed Sandstorm.

"Oh, ONLY through the woods, up the mountain, and down the other side," retorted Fireheart. The two ginger cats padded on through the forest, leaves and pine needles cracking under thier paws.

"This feels like home," mewed Sandstorm.

"Yeah, It sorta does," replied Fireheart. He looked at the dense undergrowth, and the sun placing little patches of light through the trees. Suddenly, Fireheart gave a yowl as he fell into a deep hole.

"Fireheart!" yowled Sandstorm. "HELP!" suddenly, a gray blurr, followed by a huge black one dove into the hole. They braught up the frightful Fireheart. Sandstorm jumped on top of him, licking the dirt off of his fur. In front of them stood Fireheart's rescuers. A wolf, and a panther. Sandstorm and Fireheart began to look afraid.

"Name's Silverfang," barked the wolf. The panther stepped beside her companion.

"I am Nightraven," meowed the panther.

"W-We are just passing t-through. W-we are headed to the Sunrise place, and than to the moonset place," mewed Fireheart.

"We'll go with you," growled Silverfang. "It's dangerous country out here, kid. You need someone to protect you."

"What happened to your packs?" asked Sandstorm.

"We are loners," meowed Nightraven. She had a sweet voice. "StarClan told us about you."

"You believe in StarClan?" asked Fireheart.

"Yep," growled Silverfang. "Come on, we'll fix your leg."

**CAN FIREHEART AND SANDSTORM TRUST THESE OUTSIDERS?**


	26. A Bad Feeling

Chapter Twenty-Four:

A Bad Feeling

**Yellowfang begans to have a bad feeling about something...**

The wind buffeted her fur as Yellowfang stood on Highrock, facing Raggedstar. They leaned forward and touched noses.

"Yellowfang," he meowed.

"Raggedstar," she sighed.

"Yellowfang. Bad news. This is what will happen if Brokenstar stays in camp," mewed Raggedstar. He lead Yellowfang to the pool. In the pool, Yellowfang saw a battle raging through camp. "Yellowfang, if you don't want the Broken to douse the fire, you must drive him out of camp. Make his Clan rebel against him."

"How is that possible, Raggedstar?" asked Yellowfang.

"You will know in time my love. Just try to brake what is already broken, so that the fire shall not douse," mewed Raggedstar, and than vanished. She found Spottedleaf running out of camp. She tried to follow her, leaving Cinderpelt sleeping in thier den.

"Oh My StarClan!" exclaimed Yellowfang, as she saw the bleeding but not dead body of...

Ashpaw.

"He's alive," mewed Swiftheart. "We need to get him to your den quickly."

"Cinderpelt will be devistated if he doesn't make it," sighed Spottedleaf, and they carried Ashpaw back to the medicine cats den.

"OH NO! ASHPAW!" exclaimed Cinderpelt, letting out a shriek of mourn.

"He's alive," mewed Swiftheart, comforting the small apprentice. He set his tail friendly, and soothingly atop her head.

"Quick!" yowled Cinderpelt. "I need cobwebs, poppy seeds, and some marigold." Spottedleaf and Yellowfang stared at the young apprentice. Spottedleaf disappeared, and than came back with the designated supplies. Ashpaw had opened his eyes, and was squeaking in pain. Cinderpelt began to lick the dirt off the wound, and than applied the marigold as Yellowfang administered the poppy seeds. When the marigold was setting in, Cinderpelt applied the cobwebs, and panted. Ashpaw was going to live.

"Cinderpelt, you are ready. It is time," mewed Yellowfang. Ashpaw was awake, and staring at his resquer, Cinderpelt, panting over him.

"You saved my life," he rasped.


	27. Slow Trust

**Sunrise and Moonset**

**YAY! CHAPPY TWENTY FIVE! GO ME!**

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Slow Trust

Fireheart's leg was healed within a number of days. Soon, the gang was ready to travel again.

"Sandstorm, I need to talk with you," mewed Fireheart.

"Okay," mewed Sandstorm. They ran off under a tree root, out of earshot of the loners.

"Sandstorm, should we trust them? I mean, they come running out of no where saying that they know who we are, and that they believe in StarClan. I mean-they could be stalkers!" meowed Fireheart.

"Come on Fireheart. You listen to too many elders stories! There are no such things as stalkers! Stop acting like a kit, and be the warrior I know you truely are, Fireheart. The whole reason I'm making this journey is for you. If I had no one to love, I would be bored back in camp. Now, let's hear that roar!" teased Sandstorm. Fireheart opened his mouth, and there was a roar from back at the periodic camp.

"That was you?" asked Sandstorm.

"No," mewed Fireheart.

"Something might be wrong! Hurry!" exclaimed Sandstorm. The two ginger cats raced out from under the tree root, and back to camp.

"What's wrong?" asked Fireheart.

"We were testing your speed with your leg. Looks like you're up to snuff, kid," growled Silverfang. Slowly they left the camp where they stayed for three days. Fireheart and Sandstorm walked in the middle of the two big animals. Nightraven and Sandstorm began talking, and falling behind the two uh...toms?

"So kid, where do you come from?" asked Silverfang.

"I'm a warrior from ThunderClan. I used to live in twolegplace. My name is Fireheart," mewed Fireheart.

"You! You are the Fire! Fire Alone Can Save The Clan!" exclaimed Silverfang. "Kid, one day you are going to be a hero. When that day comes, well, I wish you luck."

"Thank you," mewed Fireheart. "Where do you come from?"

"I come from far away from here. Past WindClan territory, over the bordering mountains, and on the cliffs of the sea is where I share my home with Nightraven. She is a wonderful companion, very enterjetic, always ready to hunt, or battle, or swim," replied Silverfang. "We met when our Clans abandoned us, when we were only cubs. Kid, you are lucky to have such a wonderful Clan, and such a beautiful mate that loves you."

"What about Nightraven, don't you love her?" asked Fireheart.

"I do. I love her with all my heart. More than that," sighed Silverfang. "I love her more than a sister. More than a friend. I'm just afriad to tell her." Suddenly Sandstorm and Nightraven came wizzing by, racing, a blurr together of ginger and black.

"I learned the hard way, not to wait until it's too late," mewed Fireheart. He sighed.

"Why?" asked Silverfang.

"By the time I told Spottedleaf I loved her, she was in love with someone else. I was left a broken-hearted apprentice, until Sandstorm told me that she loved me. That changed everything," sighed Fireheart.

"Well, you have Sandstorm," growled Silverfang. He gave a sly smile, and raced off, Fireheart behind him. Soon they had caught up to Sandstorm and Nightraven. They ran together. Silver, black, and the two blobs of ginger smack in the middle, forming the shape of a heart as they ran together. All of them.

**What do you think? I have a poll:**

**Should Silverfang:**

**Betray Fireheart at the end, but than fight against a pack of wolves because Fireheart and Sandstorm are his friends?**

**OR**

**Die Telling Nighraven that he loves her?**

**PLEASE VOTE!**


	28. The Spiritual Promise

Chapter Twenty Five:

The Spiritual Promise

**Our poll voters are really doing well! THANX! but that wont cum till almost the end, so ill give u guys more time 2 vote. Thanks again!**

**Brambleclaw's Babe**

Cinderpelt,Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf were on thier way to Highstones. There, in front of StarClan, Yellowfang would declare her apprentice Cinderpelt in front of StarClan. They came to the entrance. Cinderpelt knew that something amazing was to happen. They padded down to the cavern, and the moonstone lit up. Two StarClan cats slid out from the stone. One, Cinderpelt didn't recodnize, but Yellowfang did. The other looked like a lighter colored Spottedleaf. The tortoiseshell's eyes began to tear. Yellowfang padded to the StarClan cats, and dipped her head.

"I, Yellowfang, Medicine Cat of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this noble apprentice. She has saved many lives as a young apprentice, and now, I commend her as a full-fledged Medicine Cat in turn. Cinderpelt, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and heal and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?" asked Yellowfang.

"I do, Yellowfang. I swear it right this minute in the prescence of StarClan," mewed Cinderpelt, looking triumphantly at the StarClan members. The tom and the she-cat nodded thier heads.

"I, Raggedstar, a top leader in the StarClan council permit this young medicine cat to fulfil her dream, and become what she always wanted to become," mewed the tom. Cinderpelts eyes became wide. This was her mentor's mate!

"I, Leamonleaf, a top medicine cat in the StarClan council, place our blessing upon this young medicine cat. She has sworn her oath here before us, and has promised to defend her Clan. We take that oath as her promise. Cinderpelt, you have now joined the ranks of young Medicine Cats of ThunderClan. Good Luck!" mewed the she-cat. Spottedleaf smiled at her, and tears came to her eyes. Leamonleaf was Spottedleaf's mother.

**WADDYA THINK? SAME POLL AS LAST TIME!!!**

**Tell Nighraven He Loves her??**

**Betray them???**


	29. The Edge of the Mountain

**Sunrise and Moonset**

**Lalalalalala! i know long update...im gunna have a pitty party :-P lol jk...**

**Me: Brambleclaw get ur little behind over here!**

**Brambleclaw: WTH do you want now?**

**Me: Disclaim me pleeeze!**

**Brambleclaw: You spelt please wrong.**

**Me: So now you're the grammer police?!**

**Brambleclaw: YES! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!**

**Me: w.e disclaim N.O.W NOW!**

**Brambleclaw: (cringes) Yes, ma'am...she doesnt own anything...there...**

**Me: good boy!**

**Brambleclaw: oh cha:-D**

**Me: Brambleclaw, what else are we going to tell them?**

**Brambleclaw: Oh yeah! STOP PUPPY MILLS!!!!!!!**

**Me: Yes, that and...**

**Brambleclaw: and...OH YEAH! review or i am going to send a little kit after you screaming "FA LA LA LA LA LA TTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO PERRRRRRRRRR KITTTTTTTTTTTTT" for the rest of your life...**

**Me: I wouldnt want that...**

**Brambleclaw: Me niether, so if u are a flamer, a reviewer, a die hard fan, please please please review!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: 

The Edge of the Mountain

Fireheart, Sandstorm, Silverfang, and even Nightraven were tired of the wide open prairies. They were so much more of a pain. Fireheart and Sandstorm, like normal ThunderClan cats, prefered lucious woodlands, with green trees guarding the blazing sun on a stifling greenleaf day. Silverfang and Nightraven muchly prefered the sandy beaches and rolling hills of the seaside grasslands. These prairies, stifling and heat-blazed, were much more WindClan type.

"For once," panted Sandstorm, flopping on the ground, her pale ginger coat sparkling with sweat. "I wish I was a WindClan cat."

"You arent the only one," mewed Fireheart.

"I dont want to be anywhere, I would rather be back in the shade of the forests, not with anyone around!" grunted Silverfang, obviously in his worst of moods because of the heat. Suddenly, Fireheart heard a trickling. He looked up. In front of him, he saw a narrow path climbing upward. A few fox-lengths up the the path, there lay a trickling stream.

"Oh, thank StarClan!" sighed Nightraven. Silverfang was falling behind from dehydration. Nightraven stayed behind and was at his side.

"Should we stop at the stream for the night?" asked Sandstorm. "We still have to hunt."

"Yes," grunted Silverfang. "We will stop there for tonight, and we will set out up the mountain for the next morning. It will take us a moon at the most to reach the other side."

"A moon?!" shouted Fireheart and Sandstorm in unison.

"Yes. Mountains aren't get over in two days, and keep on moving!" Nightraven sighed. Fireheart and Sandstorm were the first to start up the path of the mountain. They were followed by Nightraven, and Silverfang pitifully groping up last. Well, what seemed like a few fox-lengths was actually more then a few FOX lengths! It was a number of badger-lengths before they could reach the stream. It was nightfall, and poor Silverfang was getting weaker. They reach the stream, and lay him down next to it on a comfortable bed of reeds. He was the first to drink. Nightraven lay down next to him.

"Do you want Sandstorm and I to go hunting?" asked Fireaheart.

"Yeah," replied Silverfang, weekly curling himself in a ball. Fireheart and Sandstorm nodded, and set off together. Once they had caught enough prey for all four of them, meaning two pieces each for Nightraven and Silverfang, they headed back to the camp, to see Silverfang dizzily laying there, his tongue out.

"What happened?" asked Sandstorm, screeching in alarm.

"Its the way he sleeps when hes hurt," mewed Nightraven, soothing her companion, licking the wolf's soft gray and white fur. "He didnt tell us that he got bit by a rat when he went in rescuing Fireheart, and now he has an infected rat bite."

"I know what to do," mewed Fireheart. "Give him burdok root. I'll go find some if you want."

"No, Fireheart. I'll go," mewed Sandstorm, licking her love. "You've done enough for one day. Sit here and keep them company."

"No, take me with you. I wouldnt be able to live if something happened to you," mewed Fireheart.

"Alright. Come on you big lug!" Sandstorm teased.

"Whatever," mewed Fireheart, and the two playfully descended up the mountain. In search of the medicine cat's herb.

* * *

**la la la la!!!!!!!!!!! end of chappy...by bye! now review or dieeeeeeeeeee...or brambleclaw sends the kit after you. Door 1- you review...Door 2- You Die...Door 3- You get an annoying kit sent after you. if i were you i would pick door number one!**


	30. Secrets Revealed

**Sunrise and Moonset**

**Ok srry i havent updated this in awhile :-D anyway. Been so busy with friends, softball, dance...etc. that I havent had time to update. so Ill update now :-D ok enjoyy**

**Crimsonnight's Loyalty**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: 

Secrets Revealed

"Spottedleaf!" Swiftheart called. Spottedleaf turned her beautiful amber eyes on the tom of her dreams.

"Swiftheart! How are you?" she asked as she would to every other cat since Darkstripe and Tigerclaw were in earshot.

"Im good, I need to talk to you about my paw," Swiftheart mewed.

"Oh, I see. Come into my den," mewed Spottedleaf. Her and Swiftheart padded off togther. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe, up to their usual tricks followed into the den, camoflauging themselves in the walls.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Spottedleaf?" asked Swiftheart, laying down next to her, smoothly licking her ear.

"Well Swiftheart," Spottedleaf hissed. "I'm having kits."

"What! Oh this is wonderful! Im going to be a father! Im going to be a father!" Swiftheart purred, jumping all around. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe, who had heard quite enough, and were ready to bust the Medicine Cat and her crazy lover.

"Oh, so perfect little Spottedleaf is having kits," Tigerclaw threateningly meowed, his amber eyes fixed on Spottedleaf.

"And I'm guessing Mr. Purr over there is their father?" Darkstripe chimed in.

"Bluestar will hear about this before the day is out," Tigerclaw hissed. He turned his back on Spottedleaf and Swiftheart, and stalked out of the den, followed by Darkstripe.

"They must have followed us," Spottedleaf sighed. "We're going to be in so much trouble."

"Well what can Bluestar do now? We're already mates, and the kits are already...uhh...in you, what could she possibly do?" asked Swiftheart.

"I dont know," Spottedleaf mewed. Bluestar padded into the den with Tigerclaw and Darkstripe at her heals.

"So the rumors I hear are true?" asked Bluestar, her gaze stern but her words soft. Spottedleaf and Swiftheart looked at their leader with eyes full of pain.

"Yes," they both murmered.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it now. When Spottedleaf is nursing her kits, Cinderpelt and Yellowfang will take over the den. I'm overjoyed though! More kits means more apprentices which means more warriors! How wonderful!" Bluestar mewed.

"Thats it?" asked Tigerclaw, astonished. "They're not getting punished?"

"I think taking care of kits and doing Medicine Duties and Warrior Duties will be punishment enough," Bluestar meowed. She exited the den with a flick of her tail.

"At least she was easy on us," mewed Swiftheart. Spottedleaf nodded.

"Yes. But wait until Yellowfang finds out," Spottedleaf mewed, her eyes showed she was deep in concentration.

"Well, I'll be here for you when she does, and we'll take whatever she has for us together," mewed Swiftheart. Spottedleaf smiled.

"I'd like that." They padded out of the den, and sat outside as the greenleaf breeze blew across the camp, and the midday sun was beginning to take its time setting.

* * *

**so thats the end of chappy 26. there boom. im past my halfway goal to 50 chapters YAY ME! claps anyway R&R.**


	31. Troubles and Burdock Root

**Sunrise and Moonset**

**By Crimsonnight's Innocence**

**Okay...heres Chapter Twenty Seven. Im sorry i havent been updating this...i go to daytime softball camp...So...yeah...**

_Crimsonnight's Innocence :-)_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Troubles and Burdock Root

"Fireheart, hurry up!" mewed Sandstorm.

"Sorry," he puffed, hurrying up the mountainside. "Where did you see the Burdock?"

"Me see it? YOU are the one that said you saw it!" Sandstorm hissed.

"No, you said earlier that you saw some in the Meadow," Fireheart growled.

"That was in the meadow! You Mouse Brain!" Sandstorm yowled. "We have to find so--ahhhh!" The rock Sandstorm was standing on suddenly cracked and fell out of the mountainside. Fireheart screached in worry, and jumped off from where she was. Pushing himself downward to catch her before she fell, he saw her caught on a root just above a waterfall. He quickly clamped onto a stick sticking out of the Mountainside with his teeth.

"Sandstorm!" he yowled. "Are you alright?"

"Now I am!" she yowled back. Fireheart balanced himself, and slowly made his way to the ridge where the root was sticking out of. He gently put his teeth around Sandstorm's scruff, and pulled her up to where he was standing.

"You scared me so bad," he mewed, rubbing against her side.

"Look! Burdock root!" Sandstorm shouted. Fireheart's green eyes lit with excitement.

"We can both carry some back!" mewed Fireheart. He pulled a bunch out of the ground. Thats when they smelt a horrible stench. Fireheart turned, and his hunch was true. In front of them stood a badger.

* * *

Back by the stream, Nightraven looked around. She was getting worried. Fireheart and Sandstorm were not back yet, and poor Silverfang was getting worse. He opened his eyes, and stared up at Nightraven. He let out a choke. Nightraven turned her blue eyes towards Silverfang.

"Silverfang, come, take a drink," she cooed. Silverfang nodded his head, and attempted to stand up. Nightraven leapt to his side, and shared half of his wieght. She helped him to the stream where he drank. Nightraven looked at their reflection in the stream, and she saw half wolf, half panther. Was it a meaning from StarClan that she should tell Silverfang her love for him? She looked up at the sky. Then smelt a horrible stench...

* * *

**There you go. I'm sorry its so short. I wanted to end with a CLIFFIE and thats all I could think of.. R&R!**


	32. Yellowfang's Rage

**Sunrise and Moonset**

**heyy! heres chapter twenty eight...Yellowfang's POV when she finds out Spottedleaf's pregnant with Swiftheart's kits. this aint gonna be a pretty sight:-P R&R!!! **

**Disclaimer: Dont own warriors. **

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight: 

Yellowfang's Rage

Yellowfang padded into the camp late in the day, the sun blazing at its hottest. In her mouth she had a bundle of Coltsfoot. She awoke that morning in fantasticly good mood, and she planned to go to sleep in fantasticly good mood. Then as she entered the camp, she heard Brindleface whisper something to Graystripe.

"WHAT? SPOTTEDLEAF PREGNANT WITH SWIFTHEART'S KITS?" he yowled. Good thing they were in the bushes, or the whole camp would have heard them. Yellowfang let the Coltsfoot slide out of her mouth, and she entered the bush.

"It's true?" asked Yellowfang.

"Nice, Graystripe," Brindleface hissed. Yellowfang was now out of her fantasticly good mood, and in a horribly bad mood.

"But thats breaking the code. She must be mistaken," Yellowfang mumbled, and left a very angry Brindleface, and a very emberassed Graystripe. Yellowfang ran through the camp and into the Medicine Den, seeing Spottedleaf sorting herbs with Cinderpelt.

"Oh, Hi, Yellowfang," Spottedleaf mewed, cheerfully.

"Sit. Now," Yellowfang ordered. Spottedleaf sat, fear scent drifting through the Medicine Den. "So I hear you are PREGNANT with SWIFTHEART'S KITS?"

"Well...Wait...HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" Spottedleaf yowled.

"It doesnt matter! You broke the Warrior Code!" Yellowfang spat.

"YOU DID ONCE TOO!" Spottedleaf screeched. "WITH RAGGEDSTAR!" Yellowfang's eyes looked hurt, but her voice was the same.

"Go get Swiftheart. Now," Yellowfang mewed. It was just then Runningnose and Littlecloud entered the den, with herbs of their own. Spottedleaf ran out on the verge of tears, but Yellowfang was sitting there, stern looking, with a frightened looking Cinderpelt behind her.

"Is everything okay?" asked Runningnose. Yellowfang shook her head. Cinderpelt had walked out from behind Yellowfang, and sunk into a corner, the look of terror from the events that just happened still on her face. Spottedleaf entered, Swiftheart at her side, both looking scared.

"I suppose Bluestar has given you punishment," Yellowfang mewed. Spottedleaf and Swiftheart nodded. "When are the kits due?"

"Only two more moons," Spottedleaf replied.

"Swiftheart, you are not to leave her during the birth of them, you hear me? I don't want you leaving her side for the next two moons unless Bluestar orders you to. Understand?" Yellowfang yowled. They both nodded. Ashpaw came to the den with a bleeding shoulder, and Cinderpelt ran to him, her blue eyes tearing.

"I can treat you, " Littlecloud mewed.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Ashpaw hissed to Cinderpelt. She nodded. It was like her voice was lost. She went to her den, leaving a hurt looking Ashpaw, a furious Yellowfang, a scared looking Swiftheart and Spottedleaf, and a shocked looking Runningnose, behind her. Littlecloud treated to Ashpaws wound, as Yellowfang left Spottedleaf and Swiftheart in the den. Spottedleaf buried her head in Swiftheart's pelt, and he wrapped his tail protectively around her.

_In Yellowfang and Cinderpelt's Den..._

"I can't believe she would do that!" Yellowfang raged on, as Cinderpelt cried silently. She suddenly let out a loud sob, and Yellowfang stopped. "Oh, Cinderpelt." Her eyes filled with guilt. "I'm sorry if I scared you..." Cinderpelt nodded.

"I think I'm going to go get some fresh air," she mumbled, leaving Yellowfang in the den. Yellowfang lay on her mossbed, sorrow in her eyes.

"I feel horrible now. Cinderpelt...that poor young cat..." Yellowfang murmered to herself, as she fell into an uneasy sleep. In her dream, she saw Spottedleaf suckling five healthy kits, and Swiftheart beaming with pride. And then the scene switched to Cinderpelt in the bushes with a tom that she knew, but couldn't clearly see. He was faded...but Yellowfang shook it off. The part about Spottedleaf and Swiftheart, she knew must be true. But the part about Cinderpelt must be her nerves...

* * *

**TADAAA! R&R! next med. cat chapter is Cinderpelt's POV...its going to be really shocking what happens. **


End file.
